Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punch pressing machine equipped with a plurality of punch and die units.
A punch press having a plurality of die sets has hitherto been known as a turret punch pressing machine.
The turret punch press, however, presents a problem in which a working accuracy depends on the positioning accuracy of the turret to align the punch over the die.
Known also is a punch pressing machine having the plurality of punch/die sets requiring no index positioning process. In this pressing machine, the plurality of die sets are simply arranged in one line, and the number of die sets is small. Hence, there arises such a problem that a working range is limited as compared with the turret punch pressing machine.